project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Doremifa Rondo
Doremifa Rondo (ドレミファロンド) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 scritto e prodotto da 40mP. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Yumeyume. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''""If we all sing together, we will all be happy!" This fun little march is one that anybody can have fun humming along to. The cute illustration is by Tama."'' Liriche Giapponese=丘を越えて山を越えて谷を越えてゆくんだ 川を越えて海を越えて空を越えてゆくんだ 雨上がりの空　虹を描いて 皆に会いにゆくよ 大切なのは僕でいること 間違いだらけの毎日も 手と手をつないで 目と目を合わせて どこまでも歩こう おサルさんのロンド キリンさんのロンド ウサギさんのロンド 気がつけば僕も 小鳥たちのロンド 子犬たちのロンド 子猫たちのロンド 笑顔で歌うよ 朝を越えて昼を越えて夜を越えてゆくんだ 雲を越えて月を越えて星を越えてゆくんだ 星空の下に　浮かべた涙 皆に会いにゆくよ 大人になれば分かるはずなのに 悩み事ばかり増えてゆく そんなときには空を見上げて 皆と一緒に歌いながら お医者さんのロンド 大工さんのロンド 八百屋さんのロンド 気がつけば僕も 山田さんのロンド 田中さんのロンド 鈴木さんのロンド 笑顔で歌うよ 小人さんのロンド 巨人さんのロンド 宇宙人のロンド 気がつけば僕も 寂しがりのロンド 忘れん坊のロンド 照れ屋さんのロンド 笑顔で歌うよ お母さんのロンド お父さんのロンド お姉ちゃんのロンド 気がつけば僕も お婆ちゃんのロンド お爺ちゃんのロンド 君と僕のロンド 皆で歌えば 世界は回って 笑顔になれるよ|-|Romaji=oka o koete yama o koete tani o koete yukun da kawa o koete umi o koete sora o koete yukun da ameagari no sora　niji o egaite minna ni ai ni yuku yo taisetsu na no wa boku de iru koto machigai darake no mainichi mo te to te o tsunaide me to me o awasete doko made mo arukou osarusan no RONDO kirinsan no RONDO usagisan no RONDO ki ga tsukeba boku mo kotoritachi no RONDO koinutachi no RONDO konekotachi no RONDO egao de utau yo asa o koete hiru o koete yoru o koete yukun da kumo o koete tsuki o koete hoshi o koete yukun da hoshizora no shita ni　ukabeta namida minna ni ai ni yuku yo otona ni nareba wakaru hazu na no ni nayamigoto bakari fuete yuku sonna toki ni wa sora o miagete minna to issho ni utai nagara oishasan no RONDO daikusan no RONDO yaoyasan no RONDO ki ga tsukeba boku mo Yamada-san no RONDO Tanaka-san no RONDO Suzuki-san no RONDO egao de utau yo kobitosan no RONDO kyojinsan no RONDO uchuujin no RONDO ki ga tsukeba boku mo sabishigari no RONDO wasurenbo no RONDO tereyasan no RONDO egao de utau yo okaasan no RONDO otousan no RONDO oneechan no RONDO ki ga tsukeba boku mo obaachan no RONDO ojiichan no RONDO kimi to boku no RONDO minna de utaeba sekai wa mawatte egao ni nareru yo|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di descentsubs, aggiornato di ElectricRiachu' Crossing hills, crossing mountains, and crossing valleys I go. Crossing rivers, crossing oceans, and crossing the sky I go. After the rain the sky paints a rainbow, Let’s go meet everyone! What's important is to be myself. Even if every day is filled with mistakes, Let's hold hands, Look each other in the face, And walk anywhere! The monkey is doing the rondo. The giraffe is doing the rondo The rabbit is dancing the rondo. I’ve realized I'm doing it too. The birdies are doing the rondo. The puppies are doing the rondo. The kittens are doing the rondo. Everyone is singing with a smile. Crossing the morning, crossing the noontime, and crossing the evening I go. Crossing the clouds, crossing the moon, and crossing the stars I go. Tearing up below the starry sky. Let’s go meet everyone! When you grow up, supposedly you will understand, Yet your worries only ever increase. When that happens, look up at the sky, And sing together with everyone while… The doctor is doing the rondo. The carpenter is doing the rondo The green-grocer is doing the rondo. I’ve realized I'm doing it too. Yamada-san is doing the rondo. Tanaka-san is doing the rondo. Suzuki-san is doing the rondo. Everyone is singing with a smile! The dwarf is doing the rondo. The giant is doing the rondo. The aliens are doing the rondo. I’ve realized I'm doing it too. Lonely people are doing the rondo. Forgetful people are doing the rondo. Shy people are doing the rondo. Everyone is singing with a smile! The mother is doing the rondo. The father is doing the rondo. The big sister is doing the rondo. I’ve realized I'm doing it too. The grandmother is doing the rondo. The grandfather is doing the rondo. You and I are doing the rondo. If we all sing together, Then all around the world, Everyone will be smiling! Video Project mirai deluxe - DoReMiFa Rondo (ドレミファロンド) pv|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2012